


I Love You

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester hates the words ‘I love you’, which is why he never says those words to anyone, not really…</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

Dean Winchester hates the words ‘I love you’. They’re scary, too official. If you love something, it means that you can _lose_ it. It makes you vulnerable, it means you have a weakness. Which is why Dean never says those words to anyone, not really…

Dean makes Cas coffee when Cas is grumpy in the morning, coffee with two sugars, because he knows that’s how Cas likes it best.

Dean gives Cas random hugs throughout the day, especially on days when Cas is down because he still struggles with being human.

Dean had always stubbornly stated that the bunker was not a place for pets, but a chubby orange tabby cat is now part of the family, because Cas loves cats.

Dean lets Cas hog the covers without complaining, because he knows the former angel easily gets cold at night.

Dean makes Cas burgers after they come home from a long exhausting hunt, because burgers are Cas’ favorite and they always lift his spirits.

Dean kisses Cas’ lips, his cheeks, the tip of his nose, his forehead, and his eyelids when they’re cuddling on the couch together.

And Dean hopes it is enough. He hopes that Cas knows what he’s saying, even though he’s not actually _saying_ it. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
